Kept A Secret
by Angel of Fire SG1
Summary: what happened when they got back from the planet in Beneath the Surface? *one chapter only*


__

YOU DON'T REALLY HAVE TO READ THE LEGAL STUFF

BUT I THINK I HAVE TO WRITE IT

SO HERE YOU GO

TITLE: Kept A Secret

__

SEASON: 4

__

SPOILERS: Well for Beneath the Surface, duh, Divide and Conquer…and probably some references to other episodes before it…nothing big.

__

RATING: G

__

PAIRING: Jack/Sam

__

DISCLAIMER: I own them all! They're all mine! You can't have them! I created Stargate and I am NOT stealing them cos they were MINE in the first place…you get the jist!

__

SUMMARY: What happened when they got back from Beneath the Surface…my version of course! : )

LET US START…oh and by the way, this is a ONE post thing, so don't ask for more! I have other ideas, so you can read them instead J !

-----------------------------------

"Colonel O'Neill?" Hammond asked as they stepped through the gate. "What happened back there?"

"We discovered they had a slave labour force underground, I confronted the Administrator about it, I was told I would find out for myself, we were captured, we had our memories erased, Teal'c had a bandage around his symbiot, Teal'c took off the bandage and remembered, we gradually also started to remember, we defeated the Adminstrator…" Jack started blabbing on. "Just the usual."

"We need a medical team in here," Sam shouted, holding Brenna up.

"Oh yeah, this is Brenna, she got shot," Jack said. "Permission to have a nice, warm, shower sir?"

"Where are your clothes and weapons?" Hammond asked.

"Gone," Brenna choked.

"Permission to shower granted, all four of you," Hammond said, as Dr Frasier ran into the room with a stretcher. "Debriefing will be at 0300 hours."

They loaded Brenna onto the stretcher and carried her to the infirmary. Jack smiled and made his way to the showers, the rest of SG-1 followed.

Sam looked up from her microscope and rubbed her eyes. She had nothing interesting to work on, but she knew that if she didn't work on something she would get bored out of her brains. She picked the sheet of paper up from the table and squinted. Why wouldn't it work?

"Carter?" a voice said from the door, she looked up to see Jack standing there. "Having fun?"

"Not really, sir," she replied, saying the last word awkwardly. "You wouldn't happen to want me to come fishing right now would you?"

"You're really having fun aren't you?" he asked. "Don't worry, I'll entertain you."

"You will huh?" Sam asked, leaning back in her chair. "So do so."

"Ah," Jack said. "Sounds easier than it is, huh?"

"Obviously," Sam replied.

There was an awkward silence.

"About the feelings thing," Jack suddenly said. "You wanna pretend that that never happened."

Sam didn't reply, she looked down at her hands and fiddle with the piece of paper. 

"Carter?" he asked.

"No, I don't want to pretend anymore," she replied. "We already said that none of the Za'tarc things would leave the room, I am not going to say that this will not be discussed. What I will say is that it will not be discussed outside this room. If you wish to discuss it, do so in here."

Another awkward silence filled the room.

"Have you seen Moulin Rouge?" Jack asked suddenly.

"Yes, why?" Sam asked.

"Good movie," Jack replied.

More silence.

"Jack? Sam?" Daniel asked from the doorway. "Debriefing?"

"Oh, yeah," Jack said, standing up. "Come on Carter."

"Yes…sir," Sam sighed.

Daniel narrowed his eyes as they left the room, he caught Sam on the shoulder.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"What do you mean, what's going on?" Sam asked, trying to sound like she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Between you and Jack?" Daniel asked. "I'm not stupid."

"Nothing," Sam said.

"On the planet you two were awfully close to each other," Daniel said. "How come I was that close friends with you. Maybe because of a little something you two aren't sharing with us."

"There's nothing," Sam replied.

"What about the Za'tarc machine. What happened then? I still don't know the full story. One minute you were both Za'tarc's, the next you weren't," Daniel said. "Why was that?"

"I think you know," Sam said.

"I don't, Janet told me you both left something out of the story, what was it?" Daniel continued.

"Daniel, it's none of your business," Sam snapped at him, Daniel looked hurt. "I'm sorry Daniel, I didn't mean to shout…"

"It's OK, it was my fault. I shouldn't ask…personal questions," Daniel said.

They walked the rest of the way to the debriefing room in silence. Jack, Teal'c and Hammond were already seated when they reached it. Sam sat down in her normal seat and looked at Jack. He looked at her briefly and then avoided her gaze. Something inside of her sunk, what she had said was true, there were some things about that place that she had liked. Like their freedom from the regulations.

"Major Carter?" Hammond interrupted her thoughts. "Major Carter, are you still there?"

"Yes, sir, I'm sorry, I was just thinking," she said.

"About?" Hammond continued.

Sam looked towards Jack. "The planet."

"And?" Hammond pressed.

"It wasn't all _that_ bad," she said.

Jack looked in her direction. "She's right, there were some things that were good."

"Like?" Hammond continued.

No one replied. Hammond raised his eyebrows in question. Teal'c stared blankly back at him. Jack looked past him to the wall, Sam was looking at the table and Daniel was staring out the window towards the Stargate.

"Forget it," Jack said. "Continue…"

"As I was saying…" Hammond started again.

Sam saw no point in this debriefing. Jack had already given him everything in a nutshell when they'd come out of the Stargate. Suddenly Dr Frasier appeared at the door.

"Excuse me sir, but Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter haven't reported to the infirmary yet, I need to check them out…see if their brain's are still functioning normally," she said.

"Permission to leave the debriefing, sir," Jack said, standing up.

"Permission denied, Colonel," Hammond said. "You can visit Dr Frasier after the debriefing."

Janet smiled and walked away. 

"Damnit," Jack said, sitting back down.

"SG-1, I would like to know exactly what happened on that planet, every single, little thing," Hammond ordered. "Including what you remembered first."

"I thought you were called Homer," Jack said. "That was the first thing I remembered."

"And the second thing you remembered, Colonel?" Hammond continued.

"What had happened just before we had our memories altered," Jack said.

Sam looked up. That was a lie. The second thing he had remembered was that he…had feelings for her. She had never seen him outright lie to the General before.

"Major Carter, you remember it differently?" Hammond questioned, obviously noticing her strange look.

"No," Sam replied. "That's exactly how it happened."

She had never outright lied to the General either. Hammond obviously knew there was something going on.

"Debriefing is over," he said. "Dr Jackson, Teal'c, you are dismissed."

Jack stood up and then flopped back down in his seat. "What now sir?"

"Colonel, Major, you are hiding something from me," Hammond concluded. "What is it?"

"Sir, with all due respect, it's private," Jack said.

"Colonel O'Neill," Hammond said in a warning voice. "I order you to tell me what you are hiding."

"Sir he can't do that," Sam replied.

"And why not Major?" Hammond continued.

"Because it's private…sir," Sam said.

"What could possibly be so private between the two of you, that you can't tell me? I certainly hope you are not going against any regulations," Hammond said.

"Oh no sir, I would never _ever_ break a rule," Jack replied, sarcastically.

"Colonel, sit down," Hammond ordered. "What happened on that damn planet?"

"Sir, I think they need to come down to the infirmary, now," Janet said. "The chemical used the alter their memories might be affecting their brains."

Jack stood up, and without asking permission, stormed out of the room. Sam followed him, hating to think of what the General would say. But he didn't say anything. He remained silent.

"Thank you," Jack said, once they were away from the General.

"You're welcome," Janet replied. "You're lucky Sam trusts me with some secrets."

"Carter?" Jack asked, trying to sound surprised. "You spill our secrets to the Doctor?"

Sam smiled. "Yes, sir…sorry sir."

Jack didn't really mind. If Sam hadn't told Janet anything, they'd still be argueing with the General. Janet led them down to the infirmary, they were all in a bad mood now.

"Dr Jackson," Hammond called to Daniel.

Daniel spun around. "Yes sir?"

"Would you know of any…relationship…between two certain members of your team?" Hammond questioned.

"I know of no relationships in SG-1," Daniel replied. "That's against regulations."

"You know how Colonel O'Neill feels about regulations," Hammond said.

"Major Carter follows them, don't you worry," Daniel said.

"Hello General Hammond, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said.

"Teal'c do you think there is any kind of relationship between Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter?" Hammond asked him.

__

Sticky-beak, Daniel thought to himself.

"I know of no such relationship. Major Carter follows all rules and regulations, Colonel O'Neill does sometimes disregared them, but he would never do anything to make Major Carter not follow them," Teal'c said.

"So they do have feelings for each other?" Hammond asked.

"That is for them to know, they do not share these things with us," Teal'c said.

"Teal'c, Daniel…I know about the Za'tarc incident," Hammond said. "I do know what they said. All I want to know is if it is affecting their work or if they are maintaining a relationship offworld?"

"No," Daniel said.

"I believe not," Teal'c said.

"Thank you," Hammond said. "Tell them I'm sorry then."

Daniel nodded.

"So what type of information do you share with the Doctor huh?" Jack asked, once they were safely in the confinements of Sam's office.

"Nothing big," Sam replied.

"Just that you think I'm so smart, sensitive, sweet and sexy?" Jack asked.

"Not far wrong," Sam smiled, sometimes he could be such an idiot. "I told her that I love you."

"You do?" he asked, trying to sound surprised. "Well I love me too. It's not too hard to do."

"Colonel…" Sam started.

"Ah, I love you too," he said. "But we gotta be careful with the General being a sticky-beak."

"Yes, sir," Sam replied.

"Sir," he said, for the second time that day, repeating the word as if it was a sly reminder that they were in the airforce and there were regulations keeping them apart.

"I shouldn't have joined the airforce," Sam sighed suddenly. "The me's in the alternate realities were smarter."

"But I'm dead in all those realities…would you rather have had a relationship and me be dead, or would you rather me being alive, and us having a really awkward, secret, non-admitting relationship?" Jack asked.

"The second one, I guess," Sam said. "A mix would be nice."

"What, have a dead me that you _never_ had a relationship with? Sounds good," Jack smiled. "Sam, what I said on that planet, I meant it."

"So did I," Sam replied.

Jack looked at his watch. "I have to get some sleep. See ya tomorrow."

"Bye sir," Sam said, watching him leave.

Maybe some things were better off not said. 


End file.
